


相変わらず明朗な少女に戻ってきてくれ、我が愛しき娘。-Come back to a cheerful girl as usual, my beloved daughter.-

by KushinaRokuro



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Bleach, Brave 10, 六花の勇者 - 山形石雄 | Rokka no Yuusha | Braves of the Six Flowers - Yamagata Ishio
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Mother's Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KushinaRokuro/pseuds/KushinaRokuro
Summary: "Kembalilah sebagai gadis yang ceria seperti biasanya, putriku tercinta."(2018 setting)Di saat anaknya terluka secara fisik atau mental, seorang ibu tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Begitu juga dengan ungkapan serupa yang disampaikan Kapten Batalion 4 Unohana kepada putrinya Aika. Selama tekanan emosional berat yang berawal dari patah hati terus mendera gadis 16 tahun itu, Kapten Unohana tak kenal lelah untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya dengan bantuan sang suami; Kapten Ukitake dari Batalion 13 serta Miho selaku putri bungsunya. Tak terasa, pasutri itu juga menyadari bahwa putri sulung mereka sedang berada dalam puncak tekanan emosionalnya sejak dua tahun setelah ditinggal mati sahabat masa kecilnya dan menjadi salah satu korban perisakan di sekolah setelahnya.Hingga pada suatu hari, Isane menyarankan kedua kapten itu untuk membawa Aika ke konsultan psikologi agar tekanan emosionalnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Akan tetapi, hasil dari upaya itu cukup mengecewakan karena dia masih terjebak dalam pedihnya bekas luka yang mendera lubuk hatinya. Teringat oleh hal itu, Kapten Unohana dengan lembut mendekati Aika dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia akan menyembuhkan rasa sakit terdalam dari patah hatinya.





	相変わらず明朗な少女に戻ってきてくれ、我が愛しき娘。-Come back to a cheerful girl as usual, my beloved daughter.-

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach adalah komik populer terbitan Shuueisha yang dikarang oleh Kubo Tite dengan animasi yang dikelola oleh Abe Noriyuki di Studio Pierrot. Ide dan alur penulisan cerita ini merupakan edisi revisi (besar-besaran) dari "Musume no Diary: Mencoba untuk Tegar" yang di-upload pada Facebook Notes sejak 2012.

Ukitake Aika, itulah namanya. Gadis berumur 16 tahun kelahiran 17 Maret 2002 itu merupakan putri pertama yang terlahir melalui pernikahan dengan suamiku Ukitake Juushirou; Kapten Batalion 13. Kelahiran bayi perempuan mungil itu merupakan anugerah terindah setelah menunggu sekitar tujuh bulan setelah aku dan sang pria bersurai putih resmi menikah pada pertengahan Januari 2001. Dan pada saat itu juga, aku dan sang suami resmi menjadi pasangan orangtua di balik jabatan kapten.

Kini, tepat 16 tahun setelah aku melahirkannya … sang bayi perempuan mungil bernama Aika tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang berparas cantik. Dia dikenal sebagai seorang gadis berkulit pudar, memiliki postur badan yang tegap namun beratnya hampir mendekati standar ideal, dan tinggi badan yang hampir dua sentimeter lebih pendek dariku. Sementara itu, rambut hitam panjang dan lebat, mata cokelat tua kebiruan, hidung pesek, sepasang daun telinga yang terbentuk rapi, serta kedua belah pipi tembamnya adalah ciri khas dari wajah cantik gadis itu.

Aika adalah gadis feminin yang selalu merawat dan mempercantik penampilan fisiknya dengan sederhana. Di samping merawat dirinya, gadis itu selalu membuktikan kesederhanaan penampilannya dengan mengenakan riasan natural pada wajahnya. Aika lebih senang memakai baju lengan panjang dan rok yang modelnya tidak begitu terikat dengan tren seperti kebanyakan remaja seusianya.

Lalu, Aika selalu terlihat manis bila rambut hitam panjangnya tertata dengan rapi. Mulai sejak kecil, aku mengepang ataupun mengikat rambutnya setiap beberapa hari dalam sepekan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, secara perlahan gadis itu dapat melakukannya sendiri. Terkadang, Aika masih meminta bantuanku untuk menata rambutnya dengan gaya tertentu walaupun dia akan beranjak dewasa.

Sedangkan dalam segi karakter, Aika adalah seorang pendiam yang selalu tersenyum, bijak, tenang, dan ceria di balik aura pemalunya. Dia juga dikenal sebagai gadis yang paling ramah, rendah hati, sopan, santun, dan setia. Di mata teman-temannya, Aika merupakan sosok gadis yang terlihat dingin di luar namun hangat di dalam. Dia menunjukkan sisi dinginnya ketika harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan yang penuh dengan emosi negatif. Dalam menunjukkan sisi dingin itu, dia tak jarang mengabaikan lingkungan sekitar ketika suasana hatinya memburuk. Hal itulah yang membuat gadis itu selalu memendam kekecewaan, kesedihan, hingga kemarahannya terhadap apa yang memperburuk keadaan hatinya.

Sementara itu, Aika menunjukkan sosok hangatnya dengan menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik dan berusaha untuk meringankan beban orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebagai contoh, gadis itu mampu mendengar semua cerita tentang permasalahan yang dialami sahabat-sahabatnya hingga tuntas dan langsung mengarahkan mereka agar mampu menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Tak jarang pula dia merangkul sekaligus meredam emosi negatif mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Lalu, beberapa orang sempat mengatakan bahwa perangai gadis itu begitu mirip denganku. Maka tak heran jika Aika dikenal pula sebagai gadis yang selalu menjaga ketenangan diri dalam situasi tegang sepertiku. Kemudian, persamaan lain juga terdapat pada bagaimana aku dan Aika menghadapi berbagai macam tipe orang yang sering membawa pengaruh buruk. Seperti yang pernah kudengar dari salah satu teman dekatnya sejak SD, Aika tak segan-segan mengeluarkan tatapan sinis dan seketika mengubah logat bicaranya ke hadapan orang yang cenderung menyakiti dirinya. Tepat seperti diriku yang dikenal mampu menakuti orang-orang seperti itu dengan bagaimana aku menegaskan pendapatku sambil memberi tatapan sinis.

Akan tetapi, ada sebuah perkara yang membuat Aika lebih sering menunjukkan sisi dinginnya. Belakangan ini, dia kerap kali mendapat perlakuan buruk dari beberapa teman yang tidak begitu menerima keberadaan dirinya. Gadis itu memang merasakan seberapa parah luka-luka yang mereka torehkan pada hatinya. Namun, dia enggan menceritakannya kepada siapapun yang benar-benar dipercaya untuk mendengarkan seluruh ungkapan isi hatinya.

Kau tahu … ini sungguh menyakitkan, bukan?

Aika mengalami betapa pedihnya luka yang mematahkan lubuk hatinya semenjak menjadi korban perisakan di sekolah. Dia berusaha untuk memendam semua kesedihan, amarah, sekaligus kekecewaan dirinya kepada para perisak yang selalu berupaya menghancurkan hidupnya sejak dua tahun silam. Hal itu seringkali dia lakukan karena gadis 16 tahun itu tak ingin merepotkan diriku serta Juushirou-kun selaku ayahnya sendiri. Namun di balik itu, seharusnya dia bisa menghadapi para perisak dengan ketegaran dirinya, dan tentu saja … tanpa kekerasan sedikitpun.

Aku seringkali berpikir tentang mengapa Isane, Juushirou-kun, hingga beberapa anggota keluarga kekaisaran selalu menganggap bahwa akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menangani terpuruknya kondisi mental Aika hingga saat-saat puncaknya. Akan tetapi, aku tak bisa melakukan semua itu sendirian. Meski aku berpikir bahwa Juushirou-kun menganggap diriku sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dapat meredam keterpurukan Aika, dia selalu ada untuk membantuku. Selain sang suami, Isane dan Kiyone yang telah Aika anggap sebagai kakak-kakaknya juga turut melakukan hal serupa. Mulai dari bertukar cerita hingga menonton drama Korea bersama-sama … mereka adalah mentor terbaik untuk menjalani masa mudanya. Lalu, putri bungsuku Ukitake Miho berusaha keras dalam posisinya sebagai adik melalui bagaimana dia membahagiakan kakaknya. Kemudian, disusul oleh para sahabat yang selalu berada di samping Aika apapun yang terjadi.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak sendirian. Aku, Kapten Batalion 4 Unohana Retsu memang mampu menyembuhkan seluruh kepedihan dari patah hati putriku hingga ke akar-akarnya. Namun, aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukan itu. Salah satu di antara alasannya adalah ketulusan para rekan kerja Batalion 4 di Palang Merah Jepang serta pelayan setia Kementrian Kesehatan, Tenaga Kerja, dan Sosial dalam memberi banyak dukungan kepadaku. Begitu juga dengan Juushirou-kun yang didukung penuh oleh sahabat terbaiknya Kyouraku Shunsui-taichou dari Batalion 1 serta letnan sekaligus keponakannya Ise Nanao dalam asuhan Yamamoto-soutaichou dan Sasakibe-fukutaichou.

Maka dengan adanya dukungan dari mereka semua, aku semakin bersemangat untuk terus menguatkan batin Aika. Dukungan yang selama ini kuterima dari mereka dapat berupa saran maupun sejumlah upaya untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan gadis 16 tahun itu. Selain itu, mereka juga tak lupa memberiku dukungan berupa cinta kepadanya. Begitulah pemaparan tentang bagaimana isi pikiranku di saat memikirkan keadaan sang gadis tercantik bernama Ukitake Aika. Dan mengenai apa yang membuat Aika didera oleh patah hati, semua itu berawal dari sebuah luka yang hingga kini masih membekas sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Ya … semua itu bermula semenjak Shirase Aoi pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Mulai sejak kecil, Aika dan Aoi selalu bersama. Tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka berdua selain kematian di antara salah satunya. Awal pertemuan keduanya berlangsung pada saat Aoi membela Aika dari ejekan sejumlah anak laki-laki ketika dia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Dan tepat setelah terjadinya insiden tersebut, putri sulung kesayanganku yang kala itu berumur lima tahun langsung berkenalan dengannya. Tak lama setelah saling bertukar nama dan berbasa-basi sejenak, mereka berdua mengawali kisah persahabatan itu.

Dan setelah momen-momen pertama itu berlalu, Aika merasa bahwa Aoi adalah teman pertama yang dapat memahami keadaan dirinya. Selain itu, dia juga menganggap sang mendiang sahabat sebagai orang yang paling berharga. Begitu pula Aoi yang menganggap Aika sebagai sahabat terunik yang dia temui pada semasa hidupnya. Selain unik, Aoi juga selalu berpikir bahwa Aika memiliki keistimewaan yang sungguh luar biasa ketimbang orang-orang yang merendahkannya. Itulah mengapa, hubungan persahabatan mereka sangat erat dalam berbagai hal … termasuk pula bagaimana salah satu di antara keduanya selalu mengingatkan untuk tidak berbuat hal buruk.

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Juushirou-kun selalu berkata padaku bahwa Aika menganggap Aoi sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mau menerima dirinya mulai sejak kecil. Karena pada awalnya, Aika dikenal agak canggung dan kurang percaya diri bila bertemu dengan orang asing … bahkan apabila orang itu ingin sekali menjadi temannya. Sebagai imbasnya, gadis itu selalu diejek oleh beberapa anak laki-laki di taman kanak-kanak karena dia terlihat aneh setiap kali ingin berinteraksi dengan sejumlah orang di sekitarnya. Lalu semenjak Aoi datang untuk membelanya, kehidupan masa kecil gadis itu semakin bahagia karena dia berhasil mendapatkan teman yang sangat memahami dirinya.

Tak terasa, hal yang selalu kuingat dari mendiang Shirase Aoi adalah bagaimana kata-kata tajamnya menakuti beberapa teman yang berniat merisak Aika. Sehingga, gadis itu selalu berada dalam perlindungan sang mendiang sahabat setiap kali mendapat perlakuan tidak baik oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Oleh karenanya, selama mendiang Aoi masih hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini … semua orang terlihat segan untuk merendahkan Aika.

Akan tetapi, masa-masa terindah itu tak berlangsung untuk selamanya. Karena tepat pada akhir musim panas dua tahun yang lalu … Aoi meninggal dunia setelah bertarung dengan kanker yang menggerogoti tulangnya. Kematiannya benar-benar membuat Aika terpuruk sehingga dia mengurung diri di dalam kamar tidurnya selama hampir tiga hari. Gadis itu benar-benar kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa bahwa tak ada lagi orang yang akan melanjutkan kebaikan dan ketulusan hati terhadap dirinya.

Dan juga setelah kematiannya, beberapa orang yang tadinya segan untuk merendahkan Aika mulai melakukan berbagai macam tindak perisakan terhadap dirinya. Mereka sangat memanfaatkan situasi dukacita SMP dan SMA Wanita Gakushuin atas kematian Aoi agar dia terlihat semakin terpuruk dan bahkan kehilangan kesempatan untuk hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Sebenarnya, Aika mampu menghadapi mereka dengan penuh kekuatan dan kesabaran. Namun, gadis itu malah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih rapuh sebagaimana keadaannya pada saat pertama kali bertemu mendiang Aoi.

Semenjak umurnya mencapai 15 tahun pada 17 Maret tahun lalu, Aika sempat memutuskan untuk berziarah ke makam Aoi setiap tanggal tersebut. Dia masih yakin bahwa sang mendiang sahabat selalu ada untuk mengucapkan ‘selamat ulang tahun’ kepadanya ketika semua orang melupakan itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu menghentikan keputusan tersebut ketika Juushirou-kun berkata, “Tenang saja, jiwanya masih menetap di lubuk hatimu …” ke hadapannya tepat setahun kemudian, yaitu pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.

Selama perisakan itu berlangsung hingga dia duduk di bangku SMA pada umur 16 tahun pula, hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Aika merasakan betapa pedihnya kesepian setelah dua tahun kepergian mendiang Aoi. Hatinya juga retak dan membeku karena dia tak kuasa menahan semua rasa sakit yang mematahkannya. Setelah kematiannya pula, gadis itu benar-benar kehilangan dunia terindahnya. Kebahagiaan sederhana yang seharusnya dia rasakan malah lenyap oleh pikiran tentang bagaimana para perisak selalu merendahkan dirinya.

_Unohana-taichou, setidaknya dia masih punya teman baik …_

Berdasarkan pesan yang sempat kuterima dari Ise-fukutaichou lewat WhatsApp, aku menyadari bahwa di balik keterpurukan Aika sepeninggal Aoi … gadis itu berada dalam pangkuan teman-teman terbaikya. Aku dan Juushirou-kun bernafas lega di saat mereka ada untuk Aika. Mereka juga telah berjanji untuk selalu berada di samping gadis itu dalam setiap saat. Selain aku dan Juushirou-kun, Miho juga senang karena sang kakak memiliki banyak teman di balik keterpurukannya setelah mendiang Aoi pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sebenarnya, Aika memiliki teman dekat yang begitu memahami dan menerima keberadaannya. Beberapa di antaranya bernama Sazawa Emi dari keluarga menengah ke atas yang selalu harmonis di balik keagungan leluhurnya, Arakawa Mao dan adiknya Noa yang terlahir dalam keluarga berdarah ningrat, serta Minazuki Shinju dan kakaknya Chie dari kalangan keluarga elit. Aika berteman baik dengan Emi dan Mao sejak SMP tanpa memerhatikan status keluarga mereka masing-masing. Namun sebelumnya, Aika dan mendiang Aoi sempat mengakrabkan diri dengan Shinju sejak kelas empat SD. Pada saat gadis itu pertama kali menemuinya, dia merupakan seorang murid pindahan dari Hakodate.

Tak terasa, alur pertemanan mereka bertiga dengan Aika berjalan dengan lancar sepeninggal mendiang Aoi. Walaupun mereka menjalani kehidupan di jalan yang berbeda-beda setelah lulus SMP, mereka selalu memastikan agar hubungan persahabatan dengannya semakin erat. Selain Shinju, Emi, dan Mao yang sangat berjasa dalam kehidupan remajanya, Aizawa Kanade; cucu perempuan dari seorang tenaga medis era Perang Dunia II yang merupakan salah satu teman dekat Aika di SMA Wanita Gakushuin juga turut mengisi keindahan hidupnya. Di sekolah yang sama, Aika juga dipersatukan oleh Minazuki Chie; kakak Shinju sehingga mereka tak jarang membicarakan tentang kabar terkini gadis secantik mutiara itu setiap kali bertemu atau berpapasan di sepanjang lingkungan SMA Wanita Gakushuin.

Selama Aika menjalani kehidupannya di masa SMA, Mao―yang ternyata ditakdirkan untuk terus menemani gadis itu―dan Kanade adalah sosok sahabat yang selalu membahagiakan sekaligus mengingatkannya tentang berbagai kebaikan. Lalu, disusul oleh Wakiya Mitsume; kakak dari Yotsuba―sahabat Miho―yang selalu memperlakukan putri sulung kesayanganku dengan baik setiap mendatangi sang adik tercinta di rumahnya. Selain mereka, terdapat Tametoshi Hatsuha; putri dari salah satu anggota Dewan Rumah Tangga Kekaisaran yang dikenal tulus dan mencintai perdamaian serta Hashiba Yorihime selaku ketua kelas yang selalu menunjukkan jiwa kepemimpinan dengan baik melalui didikan ayahnya; Hashiba Yoshimichi dari Kementerian Sekretariat Negara.

Sementara itu, sosok perisak yang telah menghancurkan indahnya kehidupan Aika adalah putri tunggal dari Gotokuji Daiki; salah satu politisi Partai Sosialis Jepang. Dia dikenal sebagai gadis yang angkuh dan keras kepala. Sehingga, baik para anggota keluarga maupun beberapa guru di sekolah … mereka begitu kesulitan menghadapi keangkuhan sekaligus penolakannya terhadap berbagai peringatan atas kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan. Bila kupikirkan baik-baik, apalagi Juushirou-kun yang berkali-kali mendiskusikan hal ini bersama sang kaisar dan Yamamoto-soutaichou … bagaimana dia tidak malu dengan leluhur keluarganya; Minamoto no Yoritomo? Bukankah sosok pemersatu Jepang era Kamakura itu mengajarkan tentang segala kebaikan yang mengalir hingga saat ini? Ah, biarlah karma buruk yang akan menjawab semuanya.

Gadis itu bernama Gotokuji Tamae, sosok perisak yang paling kejam dalam sejarah kehidupan seorang Ukitake Aika. Selain menghancurkan hidupnya dengan menghalalkan segala cara, dia sering memperdaya Aika dengan apa yang dia lakukan untuk memperoleh perhatiannya. Kelakuan jahat yang paling sering terpapar jelas ialah bagaimana Tamae mempermalukan Aika di hadapan semua orang dengan berbagai cara. Salah satunya adalah betapa tersiksanya diri Aika oleh sejumlah fitnah yang sempat Tamae lontarkan bersama gengnya.

Sebelumnya … ketika pertama kali masuk SMP, Tamae memang memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk menjaili Aika. Akan tetapi, keinginan tersebut terhalang oleh mendiang Aoi yang kala itu masih hidup dan terus membela Aika dari segala perlakuan jahat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan apabila Aoi tidak hadir demi menjalani pengobatan tertentu atau hanya sekadar beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya, terbukalah kesempatan untuk mempermalukan Aika di hadapan banyak orang. Maka dari itu, Tamae akan melontarkan berbagai macam pencitraan jika sang mendiang sahabat mengetahui seluruh kelakuan busuknya terhadap Aika selama ketidakhadirannya di kelas.

Kemudian, tepatnya setelah kematian mendiang Aoi … kesempatan untuk mempermalukan Aika melalui tindak perisakan semakin meluas. Maka atas bantuan teman-teman dekatnya, dia melancarkan sejumlah aksinya ke hadapan semua orang khususnya warga SMP dan SMA Wanita Gakushuin. Dan seperti yang telah kupaparkan pula, mereka adalah biang keladi atas segala insiden yang menimpa Aika hingga dia kembali dari sekolah dalam keadaan emosi yang semakin memburuk. Kehidupannya benar-benar hancur, kesempatannya untuk menenangkan diri―setelah ditinggal selamanya oleh Aoi―dirampas secara paksa, kebahagiaannya terenggut paksa pula karena ulah sang perisak yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab, bahkan … gadis itu sempat difitnah atas segala hal yang tidak jelas sumber aslinya. Kekejaman-kekejaman dari Tamae itulah yang selalu menghantui Aika semenjak Aoi wafat hingga ketika dia mengarungi masa-masa terindahnya di SMA.

Setiap kali aku teringat oleh betapa kejamnya perlakuan Tamae terhadap Aika, perasaan pertama yang seringkali muncul dalam batinku adalah kekhawatiran. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Aika setelah dia mengalami sekaligus menghadapi berbagai macam perisakan oleh Tamae dan gengnya. Untuk mengatasi kekhawatiran itu, aku selalu menghubunginya sekaligus memastikan agar dia baik-baik saja. Begitu pula dengan Juushirou-kun dan Miho yang juga memedulikan keadaan fisik maupun mentalnya. Hal yang sering mereka lakukan untuk itu adalah selalu berada di samping Aika sekaligus menguatkan dirinya. Namun, cara mereka melakukannya sangat berbeda. Sang suami sering berupaya menguatkan mental Aika dengan berbagai cara sedangkan Miho berusaha keras membantuku dalam seluruh upaya yang kulakukan untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan sang kakak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's me KushinaRokuro! Fanfic ini merupakan karya kesekian untuk fandom Bleach karena sebelumnya aku membuat ini untuk notes Facebook. Walau merupakan edisi revisi besar-besaran, author merasa bahwa fanfic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Jangan lupa untuk selalu memberi kudos hingga review yang sangat berarti untuk patokan dalam membuat fanfic berikutnya.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and stay tuned for the updates!


End file.
